An Eye Symbol
by exolweareone9400
Summary: sebuah simbol yang membawa takdir turun temurun untuk dua belas manusia yang mana diantara terdapat pasangan lagenda yang hanya terjadi sekali dalam beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. bagaimana jika salah satunya sama sekali belum menyetahui kekuatan simbol dan takdir yang dimilikinya? sementara ada orang-orang dimasalalu yang mengincar mereka? - kaihun - sekai - kai seme - sehun uke - gs!
1. Prolog

**An Eye Symbol**

 **...**

Cast : EXO & etc

Main pair : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Gaje, dll

WARN! GS! SEHUN UKE AS ALWAYS! KAIHUN! SEKAI! GS FOR UKE!

... an eye symbol ...

prolog

Sehun berjalan menyibak tingginya ilalang dengan wajah berseri – seri dan senyum manisnya. Rambut silvernya dibiarkan terurai panjang dan tergerai dengan sesekali melambai ketika tertiup angin sejuak yang berasa dari laut. Baju berwarna putih gading dengan model gaun pada era inggris dimasa lampau membuatnya seperti seorang putri raja atau bangsawan.

Tak hanya Sehun disana, ada dua sosok lain yang berada disekitar Sehun, dengan sosok kecil yang nampak bersembunyi dari Sehun dengan semakin memasuki padang ilalang itu. Dan sosok namja yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan penuh arti cinta dan kasih sayang. Namja itu berpakaian sama dengan Sehun, warna putih gading pada kemeja dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu formal. Nampak senyum diwajah tampannya yang menatap dua orang terkasihnya, belahan hati dan jiwanya tengah bermain di padang ilalang yang luas di samping istana mereka.

GREP

"Ka-"

"sstt sebentar saja Sehunnie" bisik Kai yang tengah memeluk Sehun dari belakang secara tica-tiba, tentu dengan kekuatan teleportnya.

"yak! Kau ingin anak mu melihat jika daddynya ini mesum eoh?" omel Sehun yang memberontak melepaskan pelukan Kai

BRUK

Karena kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya keduanya jatuh dengan Sehun yang berada diatas tubuh Kai.

"hmm... biarkan ini sebentar saja" ucap Kai yang mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Sehun.

Sebuah cahaya terpancar ketika kedua mata dengan simbol berbeda itu saling bertatapan, hingga akhirnya cahaya itu meredup, menyisakan sesosok anak kecil yang menatap Sehun dengan Kai dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang menampilkan lambang yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"mom dad apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

... an eye symbol ...

Hello semua ^^

Adakah yang penasaran dengan ff ini?

Cerita ini masih dalam proses pembuatan, beda dengan Lune Rouge yang sudah ditulis beberapa chapter sebelum di publish.

Ff ini masih berjalan dan itu artinya bisa update cepat, bisa juga update ngaret semua tergantung situasi dan kondisi kejiwaan saja (?) loh?

Jadi tolong berikan saya vote dan comment untuk pengguna wattpad dan review untuk pengguna ffn.

Kritik saran kalian bisa berguna untuk saya, karena saya tahu jika gaya penulisan saya merupakan apa yang menjadi mood saya, dan selalu gaje hehehe

Selamat menikmati karya terbaru saya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Seoul di pertengahan musim gugur.

Oh Sehun, yeoja dengan wajah datar namun akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan layaknya seekor puppy jika menginginkan sesuatu terutama jika bersama dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya. Sehun merupakan seorang yatim piatu dengan harta warisan yang bergelimpang. Kedua orang tuanya kecelakaan setahun lalu ketika dalam perjalanan bisnin mereka. Kini yeoja itu tinggal bersama dengan sepupunya dari China, Xi Luhan dan Wu Yi Fan atau biasa disapa Kris karena Kris menetap lama di Kanada. Kris Wu merupakan anak angkat keluarga Oh yang kini menyandang gelar pemilik perusahaan android terkenal di dunia, yang memang tuan Oh wasiatkan pada Kris. Bagi Sehun, Luhan dan Kris ada pengganti orang tuanya dan Sehun berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan mereka, kedua orang tuanya dan juga kedua kakak kesayangannya

"Sehunnie irreona..." sebuah suara lembut Luhan mengalun indah ditelinga Sehun membuat yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya.

DEG

Nafas Luhan tercekat ketika Sehun membuka kelopak matanya, manik perak milik Sehun memancarkan sebuah symbol dimata kirinya dan sebuah symbol yang masih sangat samar dimata kanannya.

"wind whirl" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar

"Xiaolu..." panggilan Sehun membuat Luhan tersentak dari keterkejutannya

"S-Sehunnie apa Sehunnie merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak pada tubuh Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan lembut

Luhan dan Kris berumur diatas Sehun, namun karena sejak kecil Xiaolu adalah panggilan kesayangan Sehun kepada Luhan sejak kecil jadi terbawa hingga sekarang. Sedang Kris, karena budaya barat yang melekat jadi terbiasa dipanggil nama tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Sehunnie hanya merasa lelah dan haus" jawab Sehun dengan sebuah senyum manis, "tetapi Sehunnie harus ke sekolah" lanjutnya dengan mimik wajah berubah menjadi cemberut

"baiklah kalau begitu Sehunnie lebih baik istirahat saja nanti biar Xiaolu menelpon ke SOPA" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus surai perak Sehun

"jinjja? Aah tapi apa Kris tidak marah?" tanya Sehun yang takut Kris marah karena mengira dirinya beralasan tidak masuk sekolah, ya walau selama ini Kris tidak pernah sekalipun marah, bahkan Sehun dimanja oleh keduanya.

"siapa yang akan marah hem?" tiba-tiba Kris muncul dengan pakaian rapi dan langsung duduk memeriksa keadaan Sehun, "istirahat saja dirumah, nanti Luhan akan mengijinkan mu dan Yixing akan memeriksa mu nanti" ucap Kris yang akhirnya diangguki Sehun

"Sehunnie mandi dulu saja, setelah itu istirahat, aku akan membuatkan sup iga dan susu coklat" ucap Luhan yang lagi-lagi diangguki Sehun dengan senyum cerahnya

Diruang makan sendiri Luhan dan Kris berbicara serius yang tentu tidak didengar oleh Sehun. Nampak sekali raut wajah frustasi Kris dan raut cemas dan khawatir Luhan.

"ayah tidak menjelaskan ini kepada ku" ucap Kris frustasi mengingat ayah angkatnya itu belum sempat berbicara mengenai simbol dimata Sehun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi

"ini aneh Kris, dan aku takut. Kau dan aku hanya memiliki sebuah simbol dimata kiri, sedang Sehunnie dia memiliki dua simbol, walau salah satu simbol itu masih sangat samar bahkan aku sendiri mengira itu hanya halusinasi jika kedua simbol tidak berbinar sekilas" ucap Luhan yang menyiapkan sarapan khusus untuk Sehun

"bagaimana dengan baba? Apa kita harus menghubungi baba?" tanya Kris memberi usul

"baba sedang bermeditasi Kris dan kau tahu sendiri, bahkan keberadaannya saja tidak bisa kita deteksi" jawab Luhan

"mungkin bisa kita diskusikan dengan Suho dan Yixing nanti. Aku akan pulang tepat saat makan siang" ucap Kris yang diangguki Luhan.

... an eye symbol ...

Dirumah Kim bersaudara pagi ini.

Kim Minseok, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin

Atau kerap disapa

Xiumin, Suho, Chen, Kai

Tentu rumah dengan empat namja itu terasa sangat berantakan, seharusnya. Namun berbeda dengan rumah ini, karena adan Xiumin dan Suho yang mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian, ada Chen yang tergila-gila dengan apapun yang berbau steril melebihi kedua kakaknya, dan Kai si namja paling dingin disana yang tidak akan menyentuh apapun kecuali ketika makan, minum, belajar, mandi, dan tidur. Sungguh keluarga yang unik sekali. Mereka semua namja dan tidak ada yang membuat keributan karena berada dalam aliran damai, mungkin hanya teriakan Chen yang akan menganggu ketenangan mereka ketika pagi menjelang. Well, untuk membangunkan Kai butuh usaha extra, dan sang pemilik suara high tone yang bisa.

"KKAAAAIIIII IIIRREEOOONNNAAAAA..." lengkingan dengan nada tinggi yang jernih menggema di seluruh ruangan dan tentu itu berasal dari pemilik high tone di keluarga untuk membangunkan maknae Kim yang tertidur dengan wajah sedikit pucat dan keringat

"h-hyung" lirih Kai ketika mencoba menggali kesadarannya

"Kai gwaenchana?" tanya Chen yang langsung didera rasa khawatir

DEG!

Tubuh Chen membeku ketika Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Ada dua buah lambang dengan satu lambang yang nampak jelas, sedang satunya hanya menyala sekilas setelah itu menghilang.

"K-Kai kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Chen yang langsung duduk di samping ranjang Kai dan mengecek suhu tubuh Kai yang demam itu

"entah hyung, semuanya berputar dan lemas" jawab Kai sambil memejamkan matanya

"Kai tetap jaga kesadaran mu, hyung akan siapkan air hangat dan memanggil hyungdeul" ucap Chen kilat

25 menit kemudian

"Suho hyung apa yang dikatakan Kris hyung?" tanya Chen dengan raut wajah khawatir

"aku akan bertemu dengan Kris siang nanti. Xiu hyung dan Chen, bisakah kalian menjaga Kai? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya seperti apa yang aku dengar dari appa dan paman Oh ketika mereka berbicara diruang kerja appa beberapa tahun lalu" ucap Suho yang diangguki oleh Chen dan Xiumin, nampak sekali kekhawatiran dan kegelisahan melanda mereka.

Jangan tanya kemana kedua orang tua mereka, karena kedua telah meninggal bersama dengan kedua orang tua Kris dan Sehun dalam kecelakaan. Kedua keluarga telah saling mengenal dan bahkan sudah bersahabat turun temurun sejak kakek nenek mereka dulu. Ada kerjasama diantara kedua keluarga yang tengah dibangun setahun lalu dan kini dilanjutkan oleh Suho dan Kris yang memimpin perusahaan.

... an eye symbol ...

Kediaman Keluarga Oh

"jadi Kai juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sehun? Bahkan lebih parah?" tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir juga terkejut

"sesuai apa yang aku dengar ketika appa ku dan paman Oh berbicara mengenai takdir Kai dan Sehun. Aku memang tidak mendengar secara jelas karena aku mendengarnya dari luar, tetapi sudah bisa dipastikan jika ada seorang yeoja dan namja dengan lambang di kedua matanya kita sebagai pelindung wajib menjaga mereka, karena mereka adalah pemimpin kita dan satu-satunya keturunan murni dari tetua kita" jelas Suho, "dan lagi mereka adalah takdir yang terikat satu sama lain. Dalam artian mereka harus kita nikahkan secepatnya sekalipun mereka tidak saling mencintai untuk saat ini" tambah Suho membuat Kris memelototkan matanya

"yak! Bukankah Kai sudah mempunyai kekasih? Siapa Krystal? Aah Jung Krystal adik dari sekretaris ku Jessica Jung" cerocos Kris, "kau tahu sendiri aku memiliki elemen api jadi bisa ku bakar habis adik mu karena menyakiti bunny kesayangan ku!" sembur Kris

"dan kau juga tahu Kris jika aku menggunakan elemen air jadi aku bisa memadamkan api mu" balas Suho

"Chanyeol tidak akan diam saja jika sahabatnya disakiti Suho perlu kau tahu masih ada si namja caplang itu yang mempunyai elemen api sama seperti ku" tambah Kris

"yak! Kau mau mengkroyok ku? Ish dasar pengecut!" kesal Suho

"demi adik kesayangan ku, dikatakan pengecut pun tidak masalah" jawab Kris santai

"hey hey sudahlah kalian ini tidak seharusnya berdebat hal tidak penting. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kita harus semakin protektif terhadap Sehun dan Kai" ucap Yixing menengahi, "kalian tenang saja, Kai dan Krystal tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Hanya Krystal yang menyukai Kai, sedang Kai dia sangat dingin terhadap siapapun. Untuk masalah pernikahan kita bicarakan setelah mereka sadar. Kita harus memberi penjelasan kepada mereka terlebih dahulu" tambah Yixing

"untuk Kai, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Appa mengajari Kai sejak kecil dengan sangat ketat dan Kai pun tahu tentang ini walau hanya seperempat saja yang eomma ceritakan pada Kai. Aku yakin Kai bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, walau tidak menutup kemungkinan jika aku akan mengawasi gerak gerik Kai, walau bagaimana pun musuh kita nanti lebih kuat selama Kai dan Sehun belum menikah" ucap Suho

"appa dan eomma sangat memlindungi Sehun, disini Sehun sama sekali tidak mengeri apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya dan juga takdirnya. Bahkan Sehun hanya tahu jika kedua orang tua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan" ucap Kris dengan nada putus asa

"kita pasti bisa melindungi Sehun Kris. Kita akan memberikan penjelasan pada Sehun nanti jika keadaan sudah tenang. Saat ini tubuh Sehun tengah beradaptasi dengan kekuatannya. Jadi yang perlu kita lakukan saat ini adalah meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menjaga Sehun, dan tentu Chanyeol harus membujuk Kai untuk bisa selalu bersama mereka. Karena kekuatan Kai dan Sehun jika digabungkan akan menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang sangat besar, bahkan untuk Kai dan Sehun sendiri. Oleh sebab itu kita sebagai pelindung mereka harus siap sedia jika terjadi ledakan besar dari mereka" jelas Yixing

Nampak Kris tengah memijik panggal hidungnya untuk menetralisir rasa cemasnya terhadap Sehun, ditambah dengan tidak ada kedua orang tua mereka dan pengetahuan tentang takdir yang mereka hadapi ini sangatlah minim. Kris hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adik kesayangannya itu, sekaligus Kris harus memenuhi permintaan terakhir kedua orang tua angkatnya sekalipun kedua orang tua angkatnya itu tidak ingin merepotkan Kris.

"yang tersisa dari mereka hanya paman bibi Park, paman Byun, bibi Zhang, baba dan mama hanya mereka yang bisa kita andalkan untuk menjelaskan pada kita semua" ucap Suho

"Suho-ya" panggil Kris dengan nada putus asa, "dimana perpustakaan itu?" tanya Kris mengingat appanya pernah membicarakan keberadaan sebuah perpustakaan lagenda yang menyipkan semua rahasia dibalik kekuatan mereka, semua rahasia leluhur mereka, dan sebuah rahasia menyangkutkan lambang yang hadir dari keturunan murni pemilik dua buah simbol di kedua matanya, termasuk pernikahan dan kelahiran bayi mereka kelak. Itu artinya disana terdapat buku tentang Kai dan Sehun, keselamatan Sehun diutamakan Kris, dan Kris harus bisa mendapatkannya sebelum musuh mereka yang entah siapa dan seperti apa itu menemukan buku tersebut.

"molla" desah Suho mengingat-ingat perpustakaan yang pernah ayahnya kunjungi bersamanya ketika kecil dulu, "appa bahkan tidak membahas tentang itu. Appa hanya membawa ku ke berbagai perpustakaan unik, namun jelas tidak ada buku yang kita cari dan segala sesuatu tentang itu" jawab Suho

"aku akan meminta mama ku ke Seoul" ucap Yixing

"baba dan mama juga dalam perjalanan ke Seoul" ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja hadir disana

"Lu, bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya Kris yang beranjak dari posisi duduknya

"gwaenchana. Demamnya sudah turun, namun-"

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris yang kini memegang kedua bahu Luhan agar berhadapan langsung dengannya

"aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lihat nyata atau tidak, tetapi ketika aku menjaga Sehun tadi, ada cahaya terang yang menyelimuti Sehun membuat ku harus memejamkan mata. Dan ketika ku buka mata, aku menemukan diri ku berada disebuah taman ilalang yang mungkin berada di dekat pantai, karena aku bisa mencium air pantai berikut burung camar dan mencengar debur ombak. Disana aku melihat Sehun nampak sangat cantik dan anggun tengah berlari riang bersama dengan sosok kecil yang mungkin berumur 3 sampai 4 tahun. Disana tak hanya Sehun adan sosok kecil yang entah namja atau yeoja karena terlihat samar, ada Kai disana memandangi mereka dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Yang aku rasakan disana adalah aura kekeluargaan yang sangat kental dan damai, bahkan aku merasakan seperti kehidupan dimana bumi belum tersentuh apapun, semua terasa alami dan murni" cerita Luhan sedikitnya membuat Kris lega karena Luhan memang mempunyai kekuatan telekinetik yang mengendalikan benda melalui pikiran, juga disamping itu Luhan memiliki telepati, bisa melihat masa depan seseorang yang kebanyakan tidak disadari Luhan.

"Lu kau telah membaca masa depan Sehun" ucap Yixing membuat Luhan sadar

"bukan, aku bukan membaca masa depan Sehun" geleng Luhan

"maksud mu?" tanya Suho pada Luhan yang melihat wajah kebingungan Luhan yang nampak memikirkan sesuatu

"Sehun membukanya untuk ku" simpul Luhan membuat mereka mengkerutkan keningnya, "selama ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan kekuatan ku pada Sehun, bahkan membaca pikiran Sehun pun aku tidak bisa. Diantara semua orang yang pernah aku temui terkecuali Kai, aku bisa membaca masa depan mereka, atau melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka, tetapi tidak dengan Sehun. Aku mencoba berbagai cara tetapi tetap tidak bisa, begitu pula dengan baba dan mama yang kala Sehun berumur 3 tahun, paman dan bibi Oh meminta baba dan mama untuk melihat masa depan Sehun. Hasilnya benar-benar nihil. Mungkin itu sebabnya paman Oh mencari tahu tentang simbol itu walau terbatas" jelas Luhan

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kris putus asa

"kau seorang kakak Kris, dan kau harus kuat. Kita akan menemukan caranya semabari menunggu paman dan bibi tiba" ucap Suho sambil menepuk bahu Kris, "dan lagi Luhan belum bertemu dengan Kai, siapa tahu Luhan bisa melihat masa depan Kai. Dan jika Kai terhubung dengan Sehun maka itu bisa menjadi jalan untuk kita tahu takdir diantara mereka" lanjut Suho

Hanya keheningan yang selanjutnya ada diantara mereka karena jalan pikiran mereka yang bercabang satu sama lain walau berujung pada inti yang sama.

... an eyes symbol ...

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2

"Sehunnie..." teriakan seorang yeoja dengan suara cempreng membuat beberapa siswa menutup telinga, begitu pula dengan seorang namja yang berjalan disampingnya

"aku harus periksa ke tempat Yixing hyung jika terus berdekatan dengan Baekbek satu ini" gerutu namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu

BRUK

"Sehunnie aku merindukan mu" seru yeoja itu lagi setelah menubruk dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat

"Baekki, Sehunnie tidak bisa bernafas" ucap Sehun dengan sedikit sulit karena yeoja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun atau kerap disapa Baekki itu memeluknya erat

"sudah beberapa hari Sehunnie tidak masuk dan Baekki merindukan Sehunnie" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukan eratnya tadi

"Sehunnie juga merindukan Baekki" balas Sehun dengan eyesmilenya

"kalian berhentilah berlovey dovey dan segera kekelas sebentar lagi bel" intrupsi Chanyeol yang hanya bagai angin lalu karena Baekhyun dengan santainya menarik lembut tangan Sehun untuk diajak kekelas mengabaikan namja tinggi yang kini hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

PLUK

"Kai" ucap namja itu setengah memekik karena terkejut

"nugu?" tanya Kai dengan manik hitam kelamnya yang masih menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun ani lebih kepada menatap Sehun

"nugu?" tanya Chanyeol balik dengan wajah tak mengerti

"yeoja itu siapa?" tanya Kai yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sehun walau sosok itu telah menghilang dibalokan lorong menuju kelas mereka

"aah itu bukankah Krystal? Yeoja yang mengejar-ngejar mu?" jawab Chanyeol ketika yang dilihat oleh manik bulatnya adalah Krystal dan beberapa temennya, "apa sakit membuat mu melupakan teman sekolah mu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir

"pabo!" ucap Kai yang berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan aura dinginnya

"ish! Kenapa semua sahabat ku mengacuhkan ku seperti ini?" kesal Chanyeol yang kemudian melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Kai yang telah beberapa langkah didepannya.

SKIP SKIP

At Kantin SOPA

Suasana kantin seperti pada umumnya ramai tetapi di SOPA walau ramai semua nampak teratur karena kantin sekolah ini sangatlah luas dan ada dua buah kantin yang bisa digunakan, dilantai dasar dan dilantai dua. Kantin kali ini adalah kantin yang berada di lantai dasar yang dekat dengan taman dengan air kolam yang jernih. Dibalik kaca transparan besar sebagai pembatas dengan taman ada sebuah kursi yang diisi dengan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang menarik perhatian penghuni kantin yang mayoritas kelas satu itu.

"Sehunnie kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"hmm..." Sehun nampak berpikir imut, "choco bubble tea" jawab Sehun

"tidak ada bubble Sehunnie, kau baru saja sembuh dari demam" tolak Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar membuat namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu terkejut

"tapi Sehunnie mau bubble tea Channie" rejuk Sehun

"astaga Sehunnie kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali" seru Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sehun pelan

"susu coklat hangat dan sup iga saja ne" bujuk Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tengah berfangirling ria

"thilo!" jawab Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan cubitan Baekhyun

"susu coklat hangat satu, air putih hangat satu, dua buah sup iga" ucap Kai sambil menatap Sehun tajam yang malah membuat Sehun mengkrucutkan bibirnya kesal

"a-ah ne kau bilang apa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru kali ini berucap panjang

"susu coklat hangat, air putih hangat, dan dua buah sup iga. Kau tahu jelas jika aku dan Sehun baru saja sembuh dari demam" ucap Kai lagi yang kini membuat Baekhyun berekspresi takjub

"kau berbicara Kai" pekik Baekhyun yang tentu membuat seisi kantin semakin menaruh perhatian pada bangku yang berada di dekat jendela itu, sedang Kai menatap Baekhyun tajam

"memang sebelumnya Kai tidak bisa berbicara Baekki?" tanya Sehun polos yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"kau mengenal ku?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar yang terkesan bodoh dimata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"tentu kita sekelas sejak masuk SOPA" jawab Sehun dengan menganggukkan kepalanya hingga poninya berayun, sedang Baekhyun kini mengikuti Chanyeol yang tertawa karena sikap bodoh Kai.

"kenapa kalian tertawa? Aku lapar" ucap Kai datar dan dingin

"hahaha a-ah ne hahaha akan aku pesankan" ucap Chanyeol yang masih belum menghentikan tawanya

"hiihii aku ikut hiihii biarkan mereka berdua" kikik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin tertawa

"ck pabbo" ucap Kai dengan nada dinginnya

"Kai apa kau juga demam kemarin?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir alaminya

"ne" jawab Kai singkat

Ada sembarut merah diwajah Sehun ketika Kai menatapnya begitu tajam dan dalam. Hal itu terekam jelas oleh Kai, yang sadar jika Sehun memiliki sebuah tanda di mata kirinya.

"wind whirl" gumam Kai ketika melihat kilatan dari lambang itu

"ne?" tanya Sehun yang hanya mendengar samar gumaman Kai

"kau juga demam?" tanya Kai

"ne, aku juga demam. Kata Yixing aku terlalu banyak meminum bubble tea jadi aku demam huffph padahal itu minuman kesukaan ku" ucap Sehun dengan mimik wajah yang berubah-ubah dan itu menggemaskan dimata Kai.

"pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Kai yang entah bagaimana posisi duduknya pindah kehadapan Sehun. Sebelumnya Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol

"aku dijemput Kris" jawab Sehun

"apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun?" tanya Kai yang aneh mendengar Sehun menyebut orang yang lebih tua tanpa embel-embel –ssi atau oppa, jangan tanya mengapa Kai tahu, karena Yixing dan Kris adalah teman kakaknya.

"eoh?"

"kenapa kau menyebut orang yang lebih tua dari mu tanpa embel-embel –ssi atau oppa?" tanya Kai

"aah itu karena mereka mengatakan jika aku tidak perlu memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel seperti itu, jika aku memanggil mereka dengan embel-embel, aku akan dihukum dengan tidak boleh minum bubble tea selama seminggu. Ketika aku tanya appa dan eomma dulu, mereka menjawab aku harus menuruti apa kata Kris dan Xiaolu" jawab Sehun

Kai dapat melihat kejujuran dimata Sehun dan itu membuatnya tersenyum dan tanpa sadar mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun, membuat yeoja itu merona.

"woah daebak baru kita tinggalkan mereka sepuluh menit dan Kai sudah mengalami kemajuan yang pesat" ucap Chanyeol sembari meletakkan nampan makanan untuk Kai dan Sehun, sedang nampan makanannya dibawa Baekhyun

"aah bahagianya melihat perkembangan Kai yang sekarang sudah menjadi makhluk bumi" ucap Baekhyun yang lagi lagi mendapat death glare dari Kai

"Baekki Channie sudah sebaiknya kita makan sebelum bell" ucap Sehun yang jengah melihat kedua pasangan mood maker itu berkelakuan absurd

... an eye symbol ...

"Xiaolu" panggil Sehun ketika dirinya bersiap untuk tidur dan Luhan memastikan jika Sehun tertidur pulas, "hari ini aku berbicara untuk pertama kalinya dengan Kai dan Kai mengatakan pada ku untuk besok dan seterusnya pulang bersamanya. Hmm Xiaolu, bagaimana menurut Xiaolu tentang Kai? Ini pertama kalinya Kai berbicara pada ku. Channi dan Baekki bahkan mengatakan 'akhirnya Kai menjadi manusia sungguhan' ketika berbicara pada ku lagi sepulang sekolah. Aah iya Kai juga demam seperti ku beberapa hari dan baru masuk tadi" cerocos Sehun

Luhan tersenyum sembari duduk dipinggir ranjang Sehun dan mengelus surai silver Sehun dengan lembut.

"Kai namja yang baik karena dia anak dari sahabat appa dan eomma mu. Anak dari paman dan bibi Kim" jelas Luhan

"adik dari Xiumin, Suho, dan Chen?" tanya Sehun yang diangguki Luhan, "Xiaolu apa aku ini tidak sopan karena memanggil kalian hanya nama tanpa embel embel?" tanya Sehun lagi yang memikirkan ucapan Kai siang tadi

"ani. Itu memang permintaan paman dan bibi Oh, kau juga tahu itu kan sayang?" jawab Luhan. "sudah lebih baik Sehunnie tidur ne karena besok Sehunnie harus bersekolah" ucap Luhan yang diikuti dengan Sehun yang memejamkan matanya.

TIK TOK TIK TOK

"Sehunnie..." sebuah suara memasuki kamar Sehun yang hanya bercahaya bulan purnama, "Sehunnie..." hawa mistis dan dingin mendera kamar Sehun terlebih pintu geser balkon kamar Sehun terbuka sehingga angin malam musim gugur masuk dengan leluasa.

"Sehunnie..." suara itu terus memanggil Sehun hingga yeoja itu akhirnya membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidur. Nampak kejanggalan dari Sehun ketika dirinya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya seperti mengikuti asal suara yang memanggilnya.

BYYUUURRR

DEG

Sehun membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya telah berada di air sedingin es, dadanya terasa sakit dan itu membuatnya semakin kesulitan bernafas. Gerakan Sehun yang berusaka mendorong tubuhnya untuk keluar dari air pun percuma dan sia sia, kini ditengah kesadaran yang mulai menipis, Sehun berharap Kris dan Luhan tidak bersedih dan juga dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya.

BRAAKKK

"SEHUN!" teriak Kris dan Luhan bersamaan ketika mendapati Kai tengah memeluk tubuh Sehun

"Kai apa yang terjadi den-" ucapan Kris terhenti ketika kedua manik hitam kelam Kai bercahaya dengan manik kanan yang mengeluarkan liquid merah yang bisa dikatakan darah itu membasahi pipi Kai.

"Ka-"

"AAAARRRGGHHHH"

BLLLAARRRR

Sebuah ledakan cahaya yang bersamaan dengan teriakan amarah Kai membuat Kris dan Luhan memakai kekuatan mereka untuk melindungi diri.

"Kris Luhan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Xiumin yang datang bersama dengan Suho, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"aku tidak tahu, Sehun dia berada dalam pelukan Kai. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka Sehun dan Kai. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka" jawab Luhan panik

"tenang Lu tenang" ucap Suho

"Kai kedua matanya bercahaya dengan mata kanan yang seakan menangis darah, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan Kai dan kebenciannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana bisa Kai berada di mansion ini dengan memeluk Sehun, tubuh mereka basah kuyup" ucap Kris

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun panik

"Baek, kau seram cahaya yang menyelimuti mereka dan Suho hyung bisakan kau mendekati mereka setelah Baekhyun meminimalisir cahaya yang sangat menyilaikan ini? " pinta Chen

"akan aku laksanakan" ucap Suho dan Baekhyun bersamaan

"Luhan jie jie bisakah kau membentengi apa yang terjadi disini dari semua orang di sekitar sini?" tanya Chen yang diangguki Luhan yang langsung berkonsentrasi untuk kekuatannya

Setengah jam lebih mereka menggunakan semua energi yang mereka punya namun itu masih belum cukup mengalihkan kekuatan Kai yang entah apa itu, Baekhyun hampir mencapai limitnya jika Chen tidak menyalurkan kekuatan thundernya sehingga malam itu dipenuhi dengan kilat.

"Kai" suara lembut Suho yang mulai mendekati Kai setelah dirasa Baekhyun dan Chen berhasil, dapat Suho rasakan kekuatan Kai yang melemah namun tidak menurunkannya untuk waspada. "Kai ini aku Suho hyung boleh aku mendekat?" tanya Suho yang sesaat tersentak melihat Kai yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata bercahaya dan aliran air mata darah dipipi kanannya. "apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, Kai?" tanya Suho yang semakin mendekat hingga kini berada dihadapan Kai yang tengah memeluk erat Sehun

"Kim Joonmyeon pengendali air" desis Kai menatap tajam Suho yang berusaha tidak gentar juga takut dan berusaha mempertahakan sikap tenangnya. "lakukan tugas mu sebagai pengendali air" perintah Kai yang kini membaringkan Sehun yang nampak sangat pucat dihadapan Suho, bahkan Suho takut jika Sehun benar-benar telah meninggal, "selamatkan dia atau aku buat dunia ini hancur" desis Kai tajam

Suho tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Sehun yang bahkan Suho takut mengatakan jika Sehun yang dihadapannya ini telah tiada kepada Kai.

"ijinkan saya membantu pengendali air ini untuk mengobati Yang Mulia Ratu" ucap Yixing yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka

"Yi-"

"Healing Power Zhang Yixing lakukan seperti apa yang ayah mu lakukan dulu" ucap Kai dingin

"baik Yang Mulia Raja" ucap Yixing patuh

"denyut nadinya sangat lemah bahkan hampir tak terasa" ucap Yixing dengan wajah tenang mencoba menyembunyikan kekalutan dihatinya, "Suho kau harus mengelurkan air yang mengisi paru-paru Yang Mulia Ratu palli!" perintah Yixing yang membuat Suho tergagap karena masih merasa tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi

"uhuk.. uhuk.."

Air berhasil dikeluarkan Suho dan Yixing memberikan healing powernya untuk menstabilkan keadaan Sehun yang hampir saja lewat.

"Yang Mulia Raja, kini keadaan Yang Mulia Ratu sudah baik – baik saja. Hanya membutuhkan istirahat. Sama seperti Yang Mulia Raja yang membutuhkan istirahat" ucap Yixing sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu kanan Kai.

"H-Hyung.." lirih Kai sebelum pingsan disamping Sehun

BRUK

"Lu/noona kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka pada Luhan yang ambruk setelah batas kekuatannya dilewati

"kalian bawa Baekhyun, Chen, dan Luhan kedalam. Akan aku pulihkan mereka" perintah Yixing

Sudah hampir satu jam itu berlalu dan Sehun juga Kai tengah tertidur di ruangan berbeda, Sehun tertidur dikamarnya, sedang Kai berada di kamar tamu lantai satu mansion Oh. Yang lain berada di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

"mereka sudah bergerak dan kita tidak bisa diam saja" ucap Yixing, "maafkan aku karena terlambat, mama baru saja memberitahukan jika mama telah menemukan pengendali waktu, dan mereka akan sampai ke korea besok" jelas Yixing

"pengendali waktu?" tanya Chanyeol

"ya. Namanya Huang Zitao. Dia seumuran dengan kalian. Pengendali waktu akan membatu kita jika harus melawan secara langsung musuh, kekuatannya adalan time stop. Kemampuannya tidak hanya itu, karena Tao merupaka ahli pedang di salah satu distrik di China" jelas Yixing

"lalu apa yang terjadi hari ini? Bagaimana bisa Sehun berada dalam keadaan seperti itu? Dan Kai, dia meledakkan kekuatan yang besar?" tanya Kris

"Busan tengah diterpa badai dan bahkan menelan korban jiwa, aku rasa itu merupakan salah satu maksud Kai untuk menghancurkan dunia jika Sehun tidak diselamatkan" ucap Suho

"kita akan tahu jawabannya ketika Tao datang. Time Controller mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melihat kejadian ini, karena jika Luhan bisa melihat masa depan, maka Tao bisa melihat kejadian lampau" ucap Yixing

... an eye symbol ...

"jadi Yang Mulia Raja belum sepenuhnya bangkit dan belum sepebuhnya tersadar akan status dan posisi para pelindung. Ini akan sangat menarik jika aku bisa menghancurkan formasi mereka yang bahkan belum sempurna" ucap sosok bertudung serba hitam

"benar tuan ku. Sebelum Yang Mulia Raja dan Ratu melakukan upacara penyatuan maka formasi mereka tidaklah sempurna begitu pula dengan kekuatan mereka"ucap sosok yang tengah berlutut dengan satu kaki di belakang sosok bertudung hitam itu

"akan aku lenyapkan mereka satu persatu" desis sosok bertudung hitam dengan seringainya

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Sejak kejadian hari itu Kai dan Sehun semakin dekat dan tentu saja Tao yang merupakan murid baru juga semakin dekat dengan mereka, bahkan mereka dijuluki Prince and Princess SOPA.

"akhirnya berkat Sehunnie, Kai jadi lebih manusiawi" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Tao mengkerutkan keningnya

"memang selama ini Kai bukan manusia?" tanya Tao dengan wajah horor

"hahaha kau mengingatkan ku pada Sehunnie, Tao" ucap Chanyeol sembari tertawa

"Kai itu ice prince di SOPA bahkan untuk berbicara pada kami saja hanya beberapa kata mungkin kurang dari lima kata. Nah setelah bersama dengan Sehun, Kai jadi sedikit berbicara panjang" jelas Baekhyun yang diangguki Tao

"aah iya Kai, hari ini Sehunnie ada latihan dance jadi Kai bisa pulang terlebih dahulu nanti Sehunnie telepon Kris untuk menjemput Sehunnie" ucap Sehun ketika ingat bahwa minggu ini dirinya sudah harus mengikuti kegiatan klub karena sudah tiga minggu tidak hadir

"tidak perlu. Akan tunggu sampai selesai" ucap Kai yang bisa dikatakan sebagai final

"aah manisnya kalian, kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?" tanya Tao yang mulai heboh

"aku juga heran bagaimana kalian bisa tenang bersahabat seperti ini, bahkan satu sekolah sudah mengatakan jika kalian memiliki hubungan lebih" tambah Baekhyun

"akan aku bicarakan dengan Kris" ucap Kai yang mulai terbiasa memanggil Kris tanpa embel-embel. Namun itu hanya berlaku untuk Kris, sedang yang lain masih dalam tahap uji coba (?)

"aku rasa Kai tipe yang akan langsung meresmikan hubungan daripada berpacaran" celetuk Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar merona

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dengan tajam, namun sosok tersebut menghilang begitu saja ketika Tao melirik kearah sekitar lorong menuju kelas

...

Klub Dance

"selamat siang teman-teman" ucap ketua klub dance atau biasa disapa Eunhyuk, "nah berhubung dancer terbaik kita sudah bisa kembali ke klub, bagaimana jika kita meminta untuk melakukan dance sebagai salam untuk kita?" pinta Eunhyuk membuat klub dance ricuh

"sunbae apa harus seperti ini? Aku malu" bisik Sehun yang berdiri disamping Eunhyuk

"hanya sekali ini saja Sehunnie, tubuh mu juga perlu dilemaskan setelah tiga minggu kau tidak berlatih" ucap Eunhyuk

"huffph baiklah" pasrah Sehun

"baiklah kita sambut Queen of Dance SOPA, Oh Sehun" seru Eunhyuk membuat anggota klub bersorak kecuali tiga orang yang memandang tajam Sehun.

Semua mata menatap Sehun kagum, tidak hanya dengan gerakannya yang lembut namun berenergi tetapi juga postur S line Sehun yang tentu membuat anggota namja semakin betah menatap tarian Sehun. Namun, hal tak terduga muncul karena Kai yang bergabung untuk melakukan tarian bersama, benar-benar sama seperti yang Boa lakukan bersama dengan salah satu member grup ketika perform lagu Only One. Mata mereka terbelalak melihat tarian Sehun dan Kai bersama seelum akhirnya Kai menyingkir karena partnya yang hanya sekilas.

"Kai kau bisa menari?" tanya Taemin salah satu anggota klub yang sedikit dekat dengan Kai karena mereka yang dianggap kembar oleh siswa siswi sekolah ini.

"sedikit" jawab Kai yang masih memandang Sehun, "apa klub dance selalu seperti ini?" tanya Kai

"e-eoh? N-ne seperti inilah klub dance. Kau harus menyatukan jiwa mu dengan tarian agar menjadi indah seperti yang dilakukan Sehun" jawab Taemin

"memperlihatkan tubuh kalian?" tanya Kai yang sepertinya tidak suka bahkan dalam tahap kesal melihat para namja anggota klub dance melihat Sehun dengan tatapan lapar

"tidak. Tari tidak memperlihatkan tubuh atau bentuk tubuh tetapi aah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya.. hmm.. ya itu adalah tarian ketika kau menggabungkan jiwa dalam lagu dan gerakan akan menghasilkan aura yang berbeda" jelas Taemin yang nampak mengekerutkan dahinya karena ini pertama kalinya Kai mengajaknya berbicara

"kenapa mereka harus menatap Sehun ku seperti itu?" desis Kai yang masih bisa didengar oleh Taemin

"Sehun itu primadona sekolah ini Kai bahkan sejak dulu. Dan Sehun merupakan Queen of Dance SOPA jadi wajar jika Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian" jelas Taemin menahan rasa penasarannya

"tapi aku tidak suka!" ucap Kai tanpa sadar sebelum melangkah mendekati Sehun yang sudah selesai menari

"maaf sunbae aku harus membawa Sehun pulang sekarang juga" ucap Kai sambil membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum menarik Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya menuju mobil

"Kai ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Sehun heran melihat tingkah Kai

"aku tidak suka mereka melihat mu seperti itu. Kau milik ku Sehun jadi hanya aku yang boleh melihat mu seperti itu" ucap Kai tanpa dikontrol

Perlu kalian ketahui jika sebelum bertemu dengan Sehun, Kai adalah namja dingin bahkan anti sosial kecuali jika bersama dengan Baekhyun yang merupakan teman sejak kecil dan Chanyeol yang merupakan teman sejak junior school, jadi hal seperti ini pastilah tidak disadari empunya.

"Kai kau cemburu?" tanya Sehun menahan kikikannya. Sungguh Kai lucu sekali batin Sehun.

"cemburu?" tanya Kai dengan kening berkerut

"hu'um.. perasaan tidak suka, kesal, dan marah ketika seseorang yang kau suka diperhatikan atau menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain itu namanya cemburu" jelas Sehun dengan senyum manisnya, "apa kau menyukai ku Kai?" tanya Sehun diakhir dengan jantung berdegup kencang, ditambah Kai yang hanya diam menatapnya tajam

"ani" jawab Kai datar membuat hati Sehun remuk seketika, bahkan Sehun menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya, "aku mencintai mu" ucap Kai membuat Sehun mendongak tak percaya

"bukankah Chanyeol sudah berkata jika aku tipe yang akan langsung meresmikan hubungan. Jadi sebaiknya kita membeli cincin dan bertemu dengan Kris. Akan akan mengirimi Kris pesan juga Suho agar kita bisa bertemu dirumah mu untuk membicarakan ini lebih serius. Aah aku juga harus mengirim pesan Xiumin, Chen, dan Luhan" ucap Kai panjang lebar membuat Sehun membuka bibirnya saking takjub dengan deretan kata yang Kai ucapkan

"Kai kau berbicara" ucap Sehun dengan wajah lucu

"ne aku berbicara" jawab Kai santai sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menuju pusat perbelanjaan milik Xiumin

"astaga kau berbicara dengan banyak kata ani sangat banyak kata astaga Kai, sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Baekhyun yang selama hampir 16 tahun ini berteman dengan kau yang irit bicara" seru Sehun yang membuat Kai tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

... an eye symbol ...

Ruang keluarga mansion Oh

"jadi untuk apa kau mengumpulkan kami disini Kai?" tanya Kris karena saat ini tepat pukul 5 sore artinya sudah satu jam sejak Kai mengirimi mereka pesan singkat

"Kris, aku ingin menikah dengan Sehun"

"uhuk uhuk"

"Kai jangan bercanda"

Tentu reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari sebuah kalimat itu bermacam-macam, adan Chen yang tersedak kopi, ada Suho yang menatap Kai bahkan hampir mengumpat, ada Kris yang menatap Kai tajam, adan Xiumin dan Luhan yang tersenyum, dan ada Sehun yang menatap Kai dengan mulut terbuka nampak menggemaskan ketika manik yang sewarna dengan rambut Sehun itu menatapnya tak percaya.

"apa perlu ku ingatkan padamu Sehun, jika apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi Sehun?" tanya Kai yang tengah menatap Sehun lembut yang dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun

"Kim Jongin, apa kau serius dengan ucapan mu?" tanya Kris yang berubah serius dan dingin

"tentu aku serius" jawab Kai sembari membuka sebuah kotak kaca berisi dua buah cincin titanium dengan tiga buah segitiga yang berisi permata yang dibentuk segitiga (cincin couple Legend of Zelda), "cincin ini sudah aku pesan sejak pertama kali aku melihat Sehun dan setelah kejadian kemarin sepertinya memang aku harus mengikat Sehun lebih cepat. Hari ini bahkan Sehun memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada para namja" ucap Kai dengan nada datar diakhir yang kali ini membuat Kris tersedak sedang Luhan melototkan matanya pada Sehun, begitu punya dengan reaksi Kim bersaudara lain.

"ish aku tidak mempertontonkan tubuh ku Kai tetapi itu yang namanya menari kau harus menyatukan jiwa mu dalam lagu dan gerakan" bela Sehun membuat Luhan dan Kris bernafas lega sedang Kim bersaudara hanya menatap datar Kai dan merutuki sifat introvert adik mereka itu

"seberapa kuat dirimu Kai? Jika kau bisa mengalahkan ku maka aku akan membiarkan mu bertunangan dengan Sehun" ucap Kris dengan nada menantang

"maaf sepertinya kau juga perlu mengalahkan ku Kai" ucap Luhan dan Xiumin bersamaan

"tidak masalah aku pasti mengalahkan kalian" ucap Kai tanpa rasa ragu dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sesaat dapat mereka lihat dua buah symbol berbeda dimata kanan Kai dan Sehun, dan ketika Kai dan Sehun menatap mereka, kedua mata mereka memancarkan symbol membuat kelima orang dihadapannya terpana.

"kapanpun aku siap" ucap Kai mantap

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? Gimanaaaaaaa?

Eotte? Pendek? Asli ini aku bingung TBCnya dan jadinya pendek huks huks huks

Aku bikin aku wattpad dengan name WuXun3 jadi ada beberapa cerita ku yang memang aku upload ulang disana dan ada cerita baru yang sama kayak ffn untuk updatenya.

Review kemarin menurun sih huuuhuuu

Maafkan aku yang naik turun moodnya.

Aku terima kasih banget ke Michael Jerdon yang udah bantu ngedit untuk prolog dan cha jadi kemungkinan aku bakal ngerevisi chap itu, Cuma karena filenya lupa aku belum baca filenya cz some trouble here #halah

Jadi mungkin nunggu habis ini aku baca.

Aah iya numpang promo IG anak dan jualan yah kekekekeke

Follow mydollexo dan a.r.a_kshop hehehehe

Jangan lupa review dan voment yah ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Disuatu tempat yang gelap, pengap juga lembab, terdapat beberapa sosok yang seperti tengah melakukan sebuah diskusi. Hanya sesosok yang mengenakan sebuah jubah bertudung hitam yang nampak duduk disebuah kursi singgasana.

"jadi hal apa yang ingin kalian laporkan pada ku?" tanya sosok tersebut

"kami hanya melaporkan jika saat ini Kim Jongin tengah melakukan latihan untuk pertandingannya melawan Wu Yi Fan, Kim Minseok, dan Xi Luhan" ucap seorang anak buahnya yang berlutut

"aa pantas aku tidak melihatnya selama dua hari disekolah" ucap sosok bertudung tadi

"bukankah itu kesempatan anda wahai Ratu ku?" tanya sosok lain yang juga berlutut, "Oh Sehun. Yeoja itu dibiarkan tanpa perlindungan sama sekali" lanjutnya ketika mendapati sosok yang dipanggil ratu itu menyengritkan dahinya

"bukankah ada Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang melindunginya?" tanya sosok lain lagi

"itu hal yang mudah. Kita bisa membuat kedua orang itu menjauh dari Sehun" jawab sosok yang menyusulkan ide lagi

"lalu apa rencana mu?" tanya sang ratu

... an eye symbol ...

"Kai, kau harus istirahat dan jangan terlalu lelah karena itu bisa menjadi kelemahan mu dipertandingan nanti" seru Chen ketika melihat Kai masih saja berlatih di ruang latihan yang berada dibawah tanah mansion Kim

"jika kau tidak berlatih maka aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, jika aku tidak mengalahkan mereka itu artinya aku belum cukup kuat untuk bersanding dengan Sehun" jawab Kai yang mencoba kembali dengan rintangan yang levelnya lebih tinggi lagi

"sebenarnya intinya bukan mengalah mereka Kai. Tetapi kau harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan, kau harus menyatu dengan apa yang kau miliki baru kau bisa dikatakan kuat" jelas Chen

"aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang sangat penting setelah pertandingan Kai" ucap Suho yang muncul tiba-tiba dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan, menimbulkan tanya dikepala Kai dan hanya dijawab kedikan bahu oleh Chen.

... an eye symbol ...

"ugh.. perut ku perih sekali melilit dan kenapa badan ku lemas sekali?" tanya Sehun pelan sambil berjalan menuju gerbang, "pasti karena 'hari pertama' jadi seperti ini" gerutunya dengan bibir di poutkan membuat para namja disekolah menatapnya lapar.

Mereka bersyukur karena Sehun kini hanya ani beberapa hari ini hanya berjalan seorang diri tanpa Kai, entah kemana namja tan itu pergi yang jelas ini kesempatan mereka untuk menatap bahkan berdekatan dengan Sehun, walau terkadang ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menghalangi.

"Sehunnie kau nampak pucat, apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Luna, kakak kelas Sehun

"mungkin karena hari pertama eonnie jadi aku seperti ini" jawab Sehun lemah

"aigoo, dimana Kai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Kau tidak pulang bersama mereka?" tanya Luna

"Kai sedang ada urusan dengan kakaknya, sedang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dipanggil oleh saem karena memainkan ponsel dikelas" jawab Sehun polos sambil kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

"aigoo ayo kita beli bubble tea, kau menunggu oppa mu kan Sehunni?" ajak Luna

"bubble tea? Ayo eonnie, Sehunnie sudah lama tidak minum bubble tea karena dilarang Kris dan Kai" seru Sehun yang menumpahkan kekesalan diakhir, sedang Luna tersenyum misterius sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun.

Sesampainya mereka di kedai bubble tea depan sekolah, Sehun dengan semangat memesan choco bubble tea dan Luna hanya memesan green tea karena yeoja itu merasa kedinginan.

"Sehunnie kau tidak merasa dingin?" tanya Luna ketika awan mendung mulai bergelayut manja

"Sehunnie kedinginan eonni tetapi karena Sehunnie ingin bubble tea jadi Sehunnie lebih memilih menikmati bubble tea ini, lagian nanti ada Kris yang menjemput Sehunnie, mobil Kris selalu hangat" jawab Sehun panjang lebar, "eonnie Sehunnie ingin pipis, Sehunnie titip bubble tea disini ya eonnie dan jangan diminum karena ini minuman kesukaan Sehunnie" ucap Sehun yang menghadirkan kikikan kecil serta anggukan dari Luna

"sayang sekali anak selucu diri mu harus menerima takdir yang buruk" gumam Luna yang merubah matanya menjadi ungu tua ketika menatap cup bubble tea Sehun

"aah akhirnya lega sekali" seru Sehun yang kembali duduk manis sembari memandang hujan yang mulai turun dan menikmati bubble teanya, "ugh.. eonnie Sehunnie pusing" ucapnya sembari memijat kepalanya sebelum semuanya gelap. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Sehun adalah manik coklat Luna yang berubah menjadi ungu tua.

.

Dilain tempat terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berlari mengelilingi sekolah setelah mendapat telepon dari Kris jika Sehun belum pulang sementara disekolah sudah sangat sepi.

"sial!" umpat Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menemukan Sehun dimana pun

"kalian sudah menemukan Sehun?" tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang atletik

"belum" jawab Baekhyun lelah

"kajja ikut aku" ajak Tao menarik dua orang itu ke taman belakang sekolah

"mau apa kita kesini? Kita harus mencari Sehun, sebelum Kai, Kris, dan Luhan mengamuk" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kesal

"aku akan menghentikan waktu dan melakukan meditasi untuk menemukan Sehun hyung" jawab Tao

"percuma Tao. Sehun tidak bisa ditembus, begitu juga dengan Kai. Mereka mempunyai perisai yang sangat kuat sehingga mereka tidak bisa ditembus oleh kekuatan apapun, terkecuali jika kekuatan dari sang ratu" jelas Baekhyun

"akan aku coba entah bagaimana pun caranya" ucap Tao, bahkan mereka tak peduli tubuh yang basah karena hujan.

... an eye symbol ...

BRUGH

"akh.. hiks"

"Oh Sehun berhenti menangis atau aku akan memukul mu dengan balok ini?!" bentakan Luna menggema disebuah ruang dengan penerangan sangat minim.

Disana Sehun dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik, karena tubuhnya dipenuhi luka – luka pukulan dan gesekan dengan lantai yang masih berupa semen.

"apa salah Sehun hingga eonnie menculik Sehun? Hiks hiks" tanya Sehun berusaha mengatasi rasa takutnya

PLAK

"aku bukan eonnie mu!" bentak Luna setelah menampar pipi Sehun menambah luka di sudut bibir Sehun

"Luna bersabarlah jangan terlalu terbawa emosi" ucap sosok lain diruangan itu yang dengan sekejap mata berada dismaping Luna

"aku harus membunuhnya, karena keluarganya telah membunuh semua keluarga ku" jawab Luna yang sudah diselimuti cahaya ungu yang sangat gelap

"Luna tahan dirimu, bukan ini yang Ratu inginkan" ucap sosok tadi berusaha mencegah tindakan Luna yang berubah menjadi Devil

BRAKK

Dengan segejap mata tubuh Sehun tersentak kebelakang menabrak lemari kayu usang, hal itu membuat Sehun terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"LUNA!" bentak sosok tersebut, "kau ingin membunuhnya?! Kita membutuhkannya hidup-hidup" bentak sosok tadi

"pergi!" bentak Luna dengan suara devilnya yang semakin lama semakin kuat dan membuat seluruh ruangan tersebut memiliki hawa mencekam

"terserah kau! Aku akan menemui Ratu" ucap sosok tadi sebelum menghilang

"akhirnya tinggal kita berdua Sehunnie sayang" ucap Luna dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya yang perlahan melangkah mendekati Sehun.

.

SOPA School

Semua terhenti bahkan rintikan hujan tidak mengenai tubuh mereka lagi ketika Tao mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Hawa ditubuh Tao pun berubah menjadi sebuah ketenangan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Wajah mereka lelah penuh peluh dan air hujan, kentara mimik cemas disana yang kini mulai berangsur tenang selaras dengan deru nafas mereka yang teratur.

"aku merasakan hawa devil yang samar" ucap Tao dengan dahi berkerut

"mwo?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"aku tidak tahu hyung tetapi hawa itu sangat kuat" ucap Tao yang memejamkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut, keringat mulai bercucuran didahi Tao.

"sebaiknya kita bertem-"

TAP

"dimana Sehun?" sebuah suara dingin memecah keheningan yang diciptakan Tao

Tentu itu membuat ketiganya terkejut dan reflek berdiri, kekuatan Tao tidak sepenuhnya lepas, Tao masih mengendalikan waktu dan yang membuat Tao heran adalah Kai yang datang dengan mata kanannya yang bercahaya dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kekuatannya.

"Kai sama dengan Sehun tetapi aku tidak tahu dia masih bisa bergerak padahal kau telah membuat waktu berhenti" jelas Chanyeol

"DIMANA SEHUN?!" bentak Kai membuat mereka menjengrit kaget

"K-Kai tenang kami sedang berusaha mencari dimana Sehun" ucap Baekhyun berusaha tidak takut dengana aura tajam Kai

"ada sebuah energi devil besar yang aku rasakan tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana posisi tepatnya" ucap Tao memandang Kai tanpa gentar

Aura yang dikeluarkan Kai semakin tajam, bahkan membuyarkan konsentrasi Tao yang tengah menghentikan waktu seraya mencari sumber aura devil itu.

"Kai kau harus mengendalikan kekuatan mu atau kita tidak bisa menemukan Sehun" ucap Chanyeol yang malah dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Kai

"aku menemukan sumbernya" seru Tao yang dengan segera beranjak dari posisinya saat ini menuju kearah Incheon.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai yang menyusul Tao tanpa banyak berkata. Tao kembali mengendalikan waktu, karena ini masih pukul 3 sore yang berarti masih banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang. Menghindari terbongkarnya jadi diri mereka membuat Tao kembali menggunakan kekuatannya.

BRAAKKK

"cih kalian menganggu" desis tajam dari sosok wanita devil dengan aura ungu gelapnya, matanya menyala dengan tangan yang tengah merada dileher Sehun.

"KAU!" geram Kai sebelum menyerang yeoja itu

"Tao sebaiknya kau berada di dekat Sehun dan pulihkan tenaga mu, aku dan Baekhyun akan membantu Kai" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki Tao

"uhuk.. T-Tao uhuk Ka-"

"Sehun jangan banyak bicara kau terluka parah" ucap Tao panik. Tao punya pengalaman pahit dengan kejadian seperti ini, ketika para devil menyerang keluarganya, bahkan kini hanya Tao yang tersisa dari generasi Huang

"aku akan membunuh mu" geraman Kai kembali terdengar dengan gerakan teleportnya yang membuat Luna sedikit kesulitan untuk mengimbangi gerakan Kai, ditambah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga menyerangnya.

Pertarungan ini sangat sengit karena mereka sama sekali belum pernah melawan devil yang dan itu membuat mereka juga merasakan kepayah karena energi yang mereka keluarkan harus maksimal.

Kai terlalu berambisi untuk membunuh devil itu sehingga dirinya tidak melakukan pertahanan yang kuat dari serangan devil itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga nampak sudah terlalu lelah, hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Luna tengah melakukan suatu kekuatan dimana tubuhnya menjadi dua atau bahkan lebih.

BRUGH

"Chanyeol kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nafas terengah

"kita tidak bisa melawannya, kekuatan kita belum cukup" ucap Chanyeol yang nyaris kehabisan engerginya.

BRAKK

Suara benturan keras menyadarkan mereka, Kai tengah terpelanting hingga menghancurkan tembok. Kai sama lemahnya bahkan mungkin lebih lemah dari mereka karena Kai tengah berada dalam emosi yang tinggi.

"Tao lakukan sesuatu" teriak Chanyeol

"tenaga ku hampir habis hyung" ucap Tao yang bahkan sudah memaksimalkan tenaganya untuk menghentikan waktu

Tanpa mereka sadari serangan besar telah datang, Luna telah memasuki Joutai 2 (Fuinjutsu atau biasa disebut dengan jurus segel. Diambil dari anime kesayangan Naruto. Joutai merupakan tingkatan level kekuatan dalam Fuinjutsu) yang berarti kekuatan maksimal yang dipunyainya.

"bersiaplah kalian semua" geraman Luna nampak menyeramkan

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao bahkan sudah hampir menyerah mengetahui mereka telah kehabisan energi, sedang Kai yang masih berusaha bangkit sekalipun sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

SIIING

BLLLAARRR

"AAARRGHHHH"

Tik tok tik tok

Suasana berubah menjadi hening dengan asap debu yang menyelimuti mereka sehingga tidak ada dari mereka yang bisa melihat dengan jelas satu sama lain.

"uhuk..."

"Sehun" pekik Tao ketika merasakan Sehun yang berada dipangkuannya terbatuk dengan darah lagi.

"Sehun" pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sedang Kai dengan sekejap mata berada disamping Sehun.

"K-Kalian uhuk.. ba-baik-baik saja? Uhuk uhuk..." tanya Sehun dengan diselingi batuk darah

"Sehunnie a-apa kau baru saj-"

"benar noona, Sehunnie baru saja mengeluarkan kekuatannya" potong Tao ketika Baekhyun ingin mengutarakan pertanyaan dibenaknya

"wind whirl" gumam Chanyeol, "Kai bawa Sehun segera ketempat Yixing jika terlam-"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Chanyeol selesai Kai langsung melakukan teleportasi menuju ke mansion keluarga Zhang.

"-bat Sehun tidak akan bisa diselamatkan" lanjut Chanyeol

"apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya sesosok yeoja mungil dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao dengan penuh selidik

"nuguya?" tanya Baekhyun

"pengendali tanah" ucap Tao dengan tatapan tajam

"b-bagaimana kau tahu? Si-siapa kau?" tanya yeoja itu yang mendadak takut. Ini sungguh ketidak sengajaan, dirinya melewati gudang kosong yang mendadak seperti meledak dengan pusaran air besar yang menelan sosok devil. Karena penasaran yeoja mungil itu pun memasuki puing sisa gudang yang ternyata terdapat tiga orang murid high school dengan keadaan kurang baik.

"masih ada pengendali tanah diantara kita? Bukankah kau yang terakhir Tao?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Tao tak percaya

"ani. Eomma ku pernah menceritakan tentang pengendali tanah tetapi itu sudah musnah lama sekali" ucap Baekhyun yang masih menatap yeoja mungil didepannya dengan tatapan tak percaya

"si-siapa kalian?" tanya yeoja itu lagi

"perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, pengendali cahaya, di sebelah kanan ku Park Chanyeol pengendali api, dan disebelah kiri ku Huang Zitao pengendali waktu" jawab Baekhyun

"i-ini tidak mungkin. Ka-kalian sungguh nyata?" tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah tak percaya

"kau sudah melihat sendiri semua kan?" tanya Tao yang diangguki yeoja itu

"lalu siapa dirimu? Aku yakin kau seumuran dengan kami" tanya Baekhyun lembut

"n-nama ku Do Kyungsoo. D-dan aku s-sudah bekerja di perusahaan Kim Corp" jawab Kyungsoo

"MWO? Dengan tubuh kecil mu itu kau sudah bekerja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya

Kretek kretek (pura-pura suara getaran dan retakan)

"o-ooke noona maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol setelah menerima kekuatan Kyungsoo yang membuat nyalinya ciut. Hell! Tenaga Chanyeol sudah habis karena pertarungan tadi dan dirinya masih sayang nyawa sehingga tidak akan memancing pertarungan lain.

"eonnie, apa rumah eonni disekitar sini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada lemah

"ani, kebetulan aku lewat karena ada survey yang diberikan perusahaan tentang lokasi ini"

Jawab Kyungsoo, "kajja naik kemobil ku, akan ku antar kalian pulang" ajak Kyungsoo yang disambut sorakan dari Chanyeol Baekhyun dan Tao.

... an eye symbol ...

"Sehun apa dia bisa selamat?" tanya Kai dengan wajah khawatir dan frustasi, "ini salah ku. Seandainya aku bisa lebih kuat lagi pasti Sehun tidak akan mengeluarkankekuatannya untuk melindungi kami" ucap Kai penuh dengan sesal juga amarah untuk dirinya

"Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatannya?" tanya Luhan yang kebetulan ada bersama dengan yixing ketika Kai tiba-tiba berada di mansion itu

"Sehun mengeluarkan wind whirl power hingga devil itu pergi atau mungkin lenyap untuk selamanya" jawab Kai

"bagaimana mungkin Sehun mengeluarkan kekuatan begitu besar sementara dirinya masih berada didalam segel yang dibuat oleh paman dan bibi Oh?" tanya Luhan dengan nada cemas

"aku tidak tahu Lu. Mungkin Kris atau Suho tahu" ucap Kai dengan nada frustasi

"Kai aku butuh bantuan mu" teriak Yixing dari dalam sebuah kamar khusus dan dengan sekejap Kai berada disampingnya meninggalkan Luhan dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kai pada Yixing yang nampak lelah

"salurkan energi mu dengan genggam tangan Sehun, aku akan menggabungkan energi kita untuk membantu penyembuhan Sehun" jawab Yixing

"apa dengan ini Sehun bisa selamat?" tanya Kai

"kalian terhubung dan aku rasa ini akan bekerja lebih baik" jawab Yixing yang memejamkan matanya kembali berkonsertrasi.

... an eye symbol ...

"jadi noone tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Tao sembari menikmati matcha tea buatan Kyungsoo

"seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun jika seluruh keluarga ku memang telah musnah. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang tersisa dan berhasil disembunyikan oleh appa eomma ku dengan menjadikan ku manusia" jawab Kyungsoo

"lalu bagaimana noona bisa mendapatkan kembali kekuatan noona?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku lupa tiba-tiba saja aku berada disebuah ruang bawah tanah yang nampak indah dengan banyak sekali buku disana, mungkin ada ratusan atau bahkan pulukan juta buku mungkin juga lebih. Disana aku menemukan sebuah buku aneh dan didalam buku itu pula ada sejarah tentang keluarga ku. Aku mencoba mengikuti alur buku tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya terang menghampiri ku dan boom! Aku mendapat kembali kekuatan ku" jelas Kyungsoo

"sebuah ruangan dengan jutaan bahkan lebih dari itu buku? Berisi tentang buku keluarga Do? Hmm..." sontak mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Tao terbelalak

"PERPUSTAKAAN ITU!" teriak mereka

... an eye symbol ...

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 5

... an eye symbol ...

"PERPUSTKAAN ITU!" teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Tao bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat dan menatap ketiga bocah itu dengan tatapan tajam

"yak! Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak secara bersamaan? Gendang telingaku bisa pecah karena kalian!" bentak Kyungsoo

"eonni, apa eonni tahu dimana letak perpustakaan itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang tidak mempedulikan kemarahan Kyungsoo

"hancur" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada kesalnya

"eonni kami serius menanyakannya eonni" ucap Baekhyun memohon

"aku juga serius menjawabnya Byun Baekhyun. Perpustakaan itu hancur karena kekuatan ku" jawab Kyungsoo membuat ketiga bocah itu lesu dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak tega, "apa perpustakaan itu penting?" tanya Kyungsoo dan mereka mengangguk lemah

"lebih baik noona menanyakannya pada pemilik Kim Corp" ucap Chanyeol lemas

"presedir Kim?" tanya Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi diangguki ketiganya

... an eye symbol ...

Mansion keluarga Zhang

"Sehun membuka segelnya?" tanya Kris

Saat ini Kris, Luhan dan Yixing berada di ruang makan mansion itu, selepas makan malam mereka kembali membahas tentangkejadian hari ini yang tentu saja membuat mereka terkejut. Serangan mendadak dari devil tidak bisa mereka prediksi dan lagi itu karena penglihatan Luhan yang tidak bisa menembus perisai Sehun dan Kai.

"apa Sehun akan baik-baik saja setelah ini?" tanya Kris dengan nada cemas yang kentara

"hanya jika Sehun berlatih, itu bisa membuat Sehun memiliki pertahanan jika terjadi kejadian seperti saat ini" saran Yixing

"sebentar lagi libur kenaikan kelas, aku rasa sudah saatnya Sehun tahu tentang semuanya Kris" ucap Luhan

"satu hal lagi Kris, kekuatan mereka akan semakin kuat ketika mereka melakukan penyatuan dan itu juga meningkatkan kemampuan kita sampai ke Joutai 2 Kris" ucap Yiixng

"Sehun masih terlalu muda. Hidupnya harus lebih baik dari kita, dan aku tidak sanggup jika harus membuatnya mengetahui segalanya yang menyakitkan" lirih Kris

"kita akan mencari jalan keluar bersama-sama" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus punggung Kris

... an eye symbol ...

Pagi hari yang begitu dingin dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur Seoul, namun ternyata hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat seorang yeoja dengan kulit seputih salju yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya guna menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

Yang dirasakan Sehun –yeoja itu- adalah suara hujan yang sangat nyaring ditelinganya, namun sepertinya tidak hanya itu, karena bahu kirinya merasakan nafas lembut nan hangat serta tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh seseorang.

Manik silvernya menelisik ruangan asing dengan sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukkan hampir pukul 6 pagi. Lalu maniknya bergeser pada sosok yang berada disampingnya entah sejak kapan namja itu berada diposisi seperti itu.

"K-Kai" panggil Sehun dengan suara seraknya membuat suatu pergerakan pelan dari namja disampingnya itu

"wae?" tanya Kai dengan nada mengantuk dan sedikit kesal membuat Sehun terkikik pelan, "Sehun?" tanya Kai yang kini terkejut, "kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya lagi yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Sehun.

"mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ketika Kai beranjak dari posisinya

"memanggil Yixing untuk memeriksa mu" jawab Kai

"nanti saja biarkan Yixing istirahat, kau juga butuh tidur Kai. Jadi lebih baik kita tidur saja" ucap Sehun yang perlahan menggeserkan tubuhnya dan menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya. "tapi kau harus diperiksa Yixing, Sehunnie dan kau harus makan juga" ucap Kai yang hanya ditanggapi Sehun dengan senyum manis dan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong ranjang, "hahh.. baiklah kita tidur" pasrah Kai yang kemudian berbaring disamping Sehun dan memejamkan mata.

Kai masih memberi jarak untuknya dan Sehun karena Kai tahu mereka belum terikat, Kai menghargai Sehun sebagai seorang wanita yang dicintai yang itu berarti Kai tidak akan menyentuh Sehun sampai akhirnya mereka menikah nanti.

Kai tertidur pulas beberapa saat kemudian membuat Sehun tersenyum manis melihat cara tidur Kai bak drakula yang tertidur didalam peti, posisi tubuh yang lurus dengan kedua tangan didada.

"hiiihiii" kikik Sehun pelan kemudian menggoyangkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Kai untuk memastikan namja itu benar-benar tertidur lelap.

"ugh dingin sekali" keluh Sehun pelan ketika merasa udara dingin yang masih karena suhu udara dibawah nol. "Kai sepertinya tidak kedinginan" gumamnya kemudian menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Kai, meletakkan dengan hati-hati tangan kanan Kai sehingga Sehun bisa merebahkan kepalanya disana.

"Kai hangat sekali" gumam Sehun yang terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kai

GREP

DEG DEG DEG

Wajah Sehun semakin merona ketika Kai merubah posisinya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sehun dengan tangan kiri memeluk pinggang Sehun.

"ugh Sehunnie malu sekali" gumam Sehun yang malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kai.

"Sehun diamlah dan tidur" ucap Kai membuat Sehun reflek memundurkan badannya dan menatap Kai yang masih terpejam dengan terkejut

"Kai kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sehun dengan gugup serta wajah yang sudah seperti tomat matang

"bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika yeoja disamping ku ini sibuk berbicara sendiri dan tidak bisa diam?" tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda

"aa malu sekali" rutuk Sehun pelan

"sini, kau kedinginan kan? Kajja kita tidur" ucap Kai sembari merentangkan tangannya meminta Sehun untuk kembali meringkuk dalam pelukannya

"hmm.. Sehunni tidak mengantuk jadi Kai saja yang tidur" jawab Sehun malu

SERT

"diam dan tidur saja" ucap Kai bernada perintah namun lembut dan penuh perhatian ketika berhasil menarik Sehun untuk tidur dalam dekapannya.

Sehun sendiri memilih diam dan menyamankan posisinya pada dada bidang Kai, seraya menikmati detak jantung namja itu sebagai musik penghantar tidur.

... an eye symbol ...

Kim Corp

"jadi kau pengendali tanah?" tanya Suho ketika siang menjelang sore Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao mengajaknya bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah bawahannya, Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja dengan tingkat loyalitas pada perusahaan yang tinggi bahkan rela melakukan segala cara –asal itu jujur walau menyeramkan- demi kesuksesan proyek perusahaan.

"benar hyung, Kyungsoo noona inilah yang menyelamatkan kami yang kehabisan energi kemarin ketika melawan iblis yang tak lain adalah sunbae kami." Jelas Chanyeol

"bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya?" erang Suho pelan

"mungkin karena aku berhasil berlatih menyembunyikan aura ku" ucap Kyungsoo

"apa itu karena buku yang kau baca di perpusatakaan itu noona?" tanya Tao

"perpustakaan?" tanya Suho dengan menyengritkan dahinya

"ehm.. perpustakaan legenda itu oppa" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"MWO?" pekik Suho yang bangkit dari psisi duduknya menjadi berdiri, "bagaimana bisa kau menemukan perpustakaan itu?" tanya Suho dengan nada takjub, terkejut juga emosi

"hmm.. hyung sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dibanding itu" ucap Chanyeol pelan

"hal penting apa yang melebihi perpustakaan itu Park?" tanya Suho tidak santai membuat ketiga orang disana menciut

"perpustakaan itu hancur karena kekuatan ku" ucap Kyungsoo santai

"perpustakaan? Apa?" tanya Suho sekali lagi memastikan bahwa pendengarannya baik-baik saja

"perpustakaan. Itu. Hancur. Karena. Kekuatan. Ku. Ketika. Aku. Berhasil. membangkitkannya" jawab Kyungsoo

"perpustakaan itu hancur? Hancur? HANCUR KAU BILANG?" bentak Suho yang terbawa emosi, "KAU TAHU PERPUSTAKAAN ITU SANGAT PENTING UNTUK KITA. UNTUK HIDUP KITA. UNTUK KELANGSUNGAN GENERASI KITA. TERUTAMA UNTUK TAKDIR MEREKA! KAU TAHU!"

Bentak Suho yang meluapkan emosinya pada gadis mungil itu

"lalu aku harus apa? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, itu terjadi begitu saja. Bahkan aku sejak kecil tidak bersama orang tua ku, keluarga ku sendiri bahkan yang aku tahu hanya mereka telah lenyap dan tersisa hanya aku sendiri. Haruskah kau menyalahkan ku hanya karena perpustakaan itu hancur?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai emosi walau masih bisa dikontrol

"jelas aku menyalahkan karena menghancurkan satu-satunya peninggalan leluhur kita!" balas Suho

"hyung tenang hyung tidak seharusnya kau meny-"

"diam kau Park!" bentak Suho pada Chanyeol

"seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan jadi diri ku pada kalian. Sekarang terserah kalian saja, aku tidak peduli." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Suho

"aish! Oppa! Kenapa oppa emosi seperti ini? Oppa tahu kita harus lengkap dengan dua belas elemen jika ingin mengalahkan musuh kita! Apa oppa lupa ketika para orang tua kita datang dan mengatakan hal-hal yang mereka tahu, dan tentang keluarga Kyungsoo noona walau itu tidak dijelaskan secara terperinci" kesal Baekhyun, "sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja Suho oppa dan pergi menemui Kris gege dan Luhan jiejie" ajak Baekhyun dengan nada kesal, sedang Chanyeol dan Tao hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah dan pasrah

"aku harap Hyung mau memaklumi Kyungsoo noona, karena aku juga merasakan bagaimana hanya ada dirimu satu-satunya yang menjadi pengendali elemen itu" ucap Tao sembari menepuk bahu Suho sebelum ikut keluar mengikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"aaargh!" erang Suho sebelum akhirnya duduk merenung didalam ruangannya.

... an eye symbol ...

Zhang's Mansion

"ugh Sehunnie masih mengantuk" keluh Sehun ketika dirinya terpaksa bangun untuk makan kelewat siang karena Lay dan Luhan memang sengaja tidak membangunkan Sehun yang terlelap dipelukan Kai, sedang Kris dirinya sudah kembali ke mansion semalam.

"Sehunnie harus makan kalau tidak Sehunnie tidak bisa kesekolah besok" ucap Kai yang menggendong Sehun ala bridal. Hari ini Sehun sangat manja.

"Sehunnie ingin sekolah, Sehunnie ingin bertemu dengan Baekki, Channie, dan Taozi" ucap Sehun dengan nada merajuk. Fyi. Taozi adalah panggilan khusus Sehun untuk Tao, entah karena apa.

"maka dari itu Sehunnie harus makan" ucap Luhan yang sudah menunggu diruang makan, "dan berhenti manja seperti itu pada Kai. Kau itu berat Sehunnie, dan lagi Kai pasti lelah" ucap Luhan

"Kai hangat Xiaolu sama seperti Kris dan Channie. Sehunnie kan kedinginan" ucap Sehun dalam mode manja

"Sehunnie apa kemarin Sehunnie terbentur kerasa? Kenapa hari ini manja sekali" tanya Luhan khawatir. Hell! Sehun memang manja tapi tidak semanja ini.

"uhm.. kepala Sehunnie terbentur keras sekali sampai rasanya-" ucapan Sehun terhenti, kilasan perterungannya dengan Luna berputar di kepalanya, ingatan tentang Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Tao yang melindungi dari serangan dan hampir membuat mereka tewas berputar terus menerus.

ZIIING

DEG

"S-Sehun" gumam Kai Luhan dan Yxing ketika manik berlambang Wind Whirl menyala disalah kanan Sehun.

"Lu-Luna sunbae d-dia akan membunuh Baekki, Channie, Taozi, dan K-Kai. Di-dia harus lenyap" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar, sementara sebuah pusaran angin kecil berada di meja makan.

"Sehun hentikan" ucap Kai lembut namun kentara dengan nada paniknya, "mereka dan aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja" ucap Kai berusaha menenangkan Sehun sebelum pusaran angin itu menghancurkan rumah ini dari dalam, tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka juga terkena pusarannya.

"aku akan membawa Sehun ke suatu tempat" ucap Kai yang dalam sedetik saja sudah menghilang dari hadapan Luhan dan Yixing yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian didepan mata mereka

.

ZAP

"Sehun tenanglah" ucap Kai dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi

"d-devil itu harus lenyap" ucap Sehun menyebabkan pusaran angin yang semula berada dirumah Yixing, ikut berpindah dan kini tercipta sebuah tornado air tepat dibelakang mereka.

Kai baru menyadari jika mereka berada disebuah tebing dengan padang rumput yang luas disana berpemandangan samudra.

"SEHUN!" bentak Kai sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun

BRUK

"K-Kai" lirih Sehun seketika kekuatannya lenyap dan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai dengan nada cemas berjongkok dihadapan Sehun yang menatap kosong, "Sehun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai lagi kini mengalihkan tatapan Sehun kepadanya

"Kai aku lelah" lirih Sehun

"kita pulang sekarang" ajak Kai, namun dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Sehun

"disini saja. sebentar" ucap Sehun sebelum ambruk menimpa Kai

"Sehun Sehun" panggil Kai dengan nada panik, namun akhirnya melunak ketika merasakan deru nafas teratur Sehun.

Kai memandang tempat itu, meneliti dimana dirinya berada dan kemudian tertawa pelan, ketika dia hafal dengan jelas lokasi dimana dirinya berteleport.

"apa karena Sehun pecinta film vampire itu dan bahkan mengoleksi novelnya sehingga aku membawanya kesini. Pastas saja tidak ingin pulang" gumam Kai, "tapi untuk disini tidak sedingin Seoul dan masih ada matahari yang bersinar" monolognya.

40 menit kemudian

"Kai..." bisik tepat ditelinga Kai membuat namja yang tak sengaja ikut tertidur itu menjadi terkejut dan langsung membelalakan matanya.

Bagaimana tidak , jika wajah Sehun berada tepat didepan wajah mu, tubuh Sehun berada diatas tubuh mu, dan posisi Sehun yang demi koleksi bebek Chen, Sehun sangat sexy dengan baju tidur berenda dan rambut silvernya yang tergerai.

CUP

Kembali mata Kai membelalak lebar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Sehun menciumnya tepat di bibir dan seingat Kai ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, dan posisi Sehun benar-benar membangkitkan serigala di tubuh Kai.

"Kai..." bisik Sehun tepat didepan bibir Kai sebelum kembali mencium Kai dengan mengigit bibir Kai, menarik bibir bawah Kai agar terbuka sedikit sebelum menyesapnya pelan. Kai masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya membuat Sehun kembali melumat pelan bibir bawah Kai dengan mengigit kecil dan menariknya sebelum menyesapnya.

"engh.. Se-Sehunnie" ucap Kai gugup ketika kembali ke kesadarannya dan berusaha menjauhkan Sehun dari tubuhnya walau Sehun malah semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kai, "please stop baby" ucap Kai berusaha mengumpulkan kewarasannya.

"not now baby" ucap Kai sambil mengusap pelan bibir Sehun dengan ibu jarinya dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sedikit kecewa, "kita harus kembali sayang. Kau harus mengesi perut mu itu" ucap Kai yang kemudian membuat Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Kai.

.

TAP

"Kai/Sehun' pekik beberapa orang disana begitu kedua kembali

"yak! Kalian kemana saja? Kalian membuat ku khawatir" ucap Luhan

"Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yixing yang diangguki Sehun

"Kai kau bawa kemana Sehun tadi?" tanya Kris yang entah sejak kapan berada disana dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao

"Forks" jawab Kai singkat padat jelas

"Forks?" tanya Kris meyakinkan pendengarannya, bahwa itu sebuah kata yang tidak asing

"MWO?" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuat mereka terkejut

"kau membawa Sehun ke lokasi Twilight?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada antusias mengabaikan Kris, Luhan, Tao, dan Yixing yang melotot tak percaya

"bagaimana disana? Pasti sangat kau ajak aku kesana bersama dengan Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol ikut antusias seperti Baekhyun.

"ehm.. bisakah kami makan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kai menghiraukan suara-suara sumbang –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merengek ingin ke Forks, Kris yang ingin mengintrogasi mereka-

"akan aku panaskan bubur untuk Sehun, dan aku buatkan minuman hangat untuk kalian" ucap Yixing

"lebih baik kalian mandi terlebih dahulu" ucap Luhan yang menggandeng Sehun menuju kamar mandi, sedang Kai segera berteleport yang mungkin ke kamar mandi didalam rumahnya, karena Kai sempat bergumam akan membawakan pakaian untuknya dan Sehun

... an eye symbol ...

Suho and Kyungsoo side

"aish jinjja bagaimana cara ku meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo" gumam Suho frustasi dikantornya selepas ditinggal ketiga bocah tadi

"jika benar Kyungsoo merupakan pengendali tanah, maka lengkap sudah kekuatan yang kita miliki untuk melindungi Kai dan Sehun" gumam Suho, "tetapi kenapa dia harus menghancurkan perpusatakaan itu?!" erangnya kemudian sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"lebih baik aku susul saja dia ke apartemennya" ucap Suho yang membaca sebuah berkas data karyawan yang dimintanya setelah merenung.

.

Apartemen Kyungsoo

"ish dasar namja menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa aku bekerja dengan bos seperti dia. Mana aku selalu menuruti perintahkan dan berhasil memenangkan tender. Argh! Menyebalkan sekali namja itu. Ingin aku ratakan dengan tanah perusahaan itu" umpat Kyungsoo sembari menyiapkan salad buah, salad sayur, dan nachos untuk melampiaskan emosinya,aah jangan lupakan summer tea, campuran teh, buah lemon, dan daun mint juga potongan strawberry sebagai pemanis.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

"aargh siapa yang mengganggu acara memasak ku?!" geram Kyungsoo sembari membereskan dapurnya yang berantakan

Ceklek

"noona/eonni" seru tiga bocah yang sepertinya dikenalnya

"kalian mau apa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan nada kesal

"apa eonni marah pada sikap Suho oppa?" tanya Baekhyun memelas layaknya kucing yang tengah meminta majikannya untuk tidak dibuang

"noona maafkan Suho hyung ne, dia seperti itu karena satu-satunya kunci masalah kita adalah dengan menemukan perpustakaan legenda yang berisi banyak sekali buku tentang kekuatan kita, musuh kita, dan segalanya. Jadi mungkin karena Suho hyung mendapat amanat langsung dari kedua orang tuanya dan paman bibi Oh jadi Suho hyung terbebani" ucap Chanyeol

"hahh... baik masuklah kalian, aku sedang membuat cemilan" ajak Kyungsoo, namun mendapat gelengan dari ketiganya

"kami ingin kerumah Yixing uisa karena Sehunnie dan Kai berada disana" ucap Baekhyun

"Sehun dan Kai merupakan teman kami. Lebih tepatnya Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu kita semua." Ucap Tao membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget

"tidak mungkin karena setahu ku mereka sud-"

"sudah lenyap seperti apa yang diceritakan leluhur kita dulu?" tanya sosok lain yang membuat ketiganya terbelalak kaget

TBC

...

Hello penghuni FFN apa kabar? Kangen Wuwu kah? Hahaha

Ini ff sebenarnya udah update di Wattpad : WuXun3

Karena kemaren lupa update disini jadi sekarang Wuwu kasih chap 5 dan 6 hehehe  
untuk next chap gak janji kapan hehe


	7. Chapter 6

Chap 6

"Sehun dan Kai merupakan teman kami. Lebih tepatnya Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Ratu kita semua." Ucap Tao membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget

"tidak mungkin karena setahu ku mereka sud-"

"sudah lenyap seperti apa yang diceritakan leluhur kita dulu?" tanya sosok lain yang membuat ketiganya terbelalak kaget

"Xiu eonni/noona"

Ya orang yang baru saja datang atau mungkin tiba-tiba saja ada disana adalah Xiumin alias Kim Minseok yang merupakan kakak tertua mereka. Dan yang membuat keempatnya tercengang adalah mereka mengenal Xiumin, itu terbukti dengan pekikan pelan mereka ketika Xiumin menyela di pembicaraan mereka.

"kalian/eonni/noona mengenal Xiu eonni/noona?" tanya mereka serempak

"kkk... kalian ini lucu sekali" kekeh Xiumin melihat keempat dongsaengnya yang terlihat lucu, "maaf jika diijinkan bolehkah kami masuk? Aku hanya takut jika ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar ucapan kita" ucap Xiumin

"ah maafkan aku eonni karena lupa mempersilahkan kalian masuk" ucap Kyungsoo sembari memberi jalan untuk mereka masuk, kemudian menutup pintu dan menyiapkan masakannya tadi.

"jadi eonnie maksud yang dibicarakan tadi adalah takdir yang disebut akan membawa kedamaian bagi kita semua? Menjadi pemungkas dari segala kejahatan perbuatan dari Ratu Devil?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penasaran

"benar. Mereka adalah sepasang legenda yang hanya ada sekali dalam ribuan tahun. Mereka pula yang akan menyelamatkan kita menjadi kita satu dan tidak berpencar seperti saat ini. Namun tentu saja itu bukan hal mudah, semua ada konsekuaensinya" ucap Xiumin

"lalu tentang perpusatakaan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"perpustakaan legenda, dimana semua buku ada disana termasuk tentang kita dan cara menghancurkan Ratu Devil. Sangat sulit menemukan perpustakaan itu. Aku telah mencarinya tetapi sampai sekarang masih belum menemukan titik terang" jawab Xiumin seketika membuat raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi bersalah

"eo-eonni maafkan aku. Jika aku saja aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ku ketika segel itu terbuka, perpustakaan itu pasti masih ada. Sekali maafkan aku eonni" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menyesal dan bahkan membungkuk dihadapan Xiumin

"hey. Sudah tenanglah. Daripada kau meratapi itu lebih baik kau ingat-ingat dimana letak perpustakaan itu kau temukan. Itu akan sangat membantu ku" ucap Xiumin kembali membuat Kyungsoo berwajah murung. Xiumin tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri untuk menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, "pelan-pelan saja dan jangan terbebani. Yang lalu biar saja, sekarang mari kita saling bahu membahu." Ucap Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menatap tiga bocah dihadapannya yang juga tersenyum memberi semangat.

"bukankah kalian ingin menjenguk Sehun hari ini?" tanya Xiumin mengingatkan mereka akan tujuan utama mereka tadi

"aah iya noona kami pamit terlebih dahulu. Kami harus menjenguk teman kami" ucap Chanyeol

"Sehun dan Kai mereka ada di rumah Yixing" ucap Xiumin, "sekalian saja aku antar. Kebetulan aku melewati rumah Yixing" ajak Xiumin

"bisakah aku ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo takut

"boleh" ucap tiga bocah serangkai itu

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dan mereka sudah akan beranjak setelah memastikan Kyungsoo mengunci apartemennya. Namun, ternyata ada Suho yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan kepala tertunduk dan seperti bergumam sesuatu.

"eonni sepertinya eonni harus menyelesaikan masalah dikantor itu dengan Suho oppa" ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kesal

"Suho apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Xiumin

"noona mengapa disini? Dan dengan mereka?" tanya Suho sembari menunjuk trio Chanbaeko

"aah aku kebetulan saja disini dan melihat mereka berada didepan apartemen Kyungsoo" jawab Xiumin

"noona mengenal yeoja itu?" tanya Suho dengan tatapan tak percaya

"ya dia dulu adik tingkat ku dan kami akrab hanya saja karena beberapa membuat kami kehilangan komunikasi dan bertemu disini secara tak sengaja" jawab Xiumin

"hyung harus menyelesaikan masalah dan meminta maaf dengan Kyungsoo noona. Aku tidak mau. Dan noona harap selesaikan masalah kalian. Kapan-kapan saja akan aku kenalkan noona pada Sehun dan Kai" ucap Tao yang diangguki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"tap-"

"sepertinya ide yang bagus. Kita akan bekerja sama dalam waktu yang sangat lama dan sedikit masalah saja bisa menghancurkan apa yang sudah kita bangun. Jadi sebaiknya perbaiki saja masalah diantara kalian." Ucap Xiumin yang menjadi putusan akhir sebelum pamit dan meninggalkan apartemen bersama dengan trio chanbaeko

.

Suasana menjadi canggung sekalipun Kyungsoo tengah menyuguhkan secangkir teh mint dan beberapa camilan untuk Suho dan mempersilahkannya untuk menikmati suguhannya.

"jadi apa tujuan anda datang ke apartemen saya? Apa terjadi masalah dengan pekerjaan saya?" tanya Kyungsoo formal, namun Suho nampak diam dan tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal.

"jika tidak ada yang ingin anda bicara mengapa anda datang ke apartemen saya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"maaf" jawab Suho pelan

"apa? Aku tidak dengar" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit kesal, "kau seorang atasan yang hanya bisa berteriak di kantor tetapi jika diluar itu kau seperti siput" ucap Kyungsoo menyindir Suho membuat namja itu naik pitam namun juga berusaha ditahannya, "apa kau ingin marah? Kau ingin membentak ku lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo menantang

"lupakan. Aku minta maaf karena membentak mu tadi. Dan sekarang aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama seperti apa yang disampaikan Xiumin noona tadi" ucap Suho kali ini dengan nada tulus sekalipun tidak memandang Kyungsoo. Aah gengsi.

"tatap orang jika berbicara" ucap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya menjahili atasannya ini

"Do Kyungsoo aku Kim Joonmyeon meminta maaf atas perlakuan ku di kantor tadi yang memarahi dan membentak mu. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama melindungi Raja dan Ratu kita" ucap Suho yang sedikit jengah dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo namun tidak bisa protes

"okay. Sekarang pulanglah karena aku ingin membereskan apartemen" ucap Kyungsoo mengusir Suho

"tanpa disuruh juga aku akan pulang" jawab Suho yang masih kesal itu.

... an eye symbol ...

Satu setengah tahun kemudian

Selama. Satu setengah tahun pula banyak hal terjadi baik suka maupun duka. Kematian para tetua menjadi tamparan keras mereka, dan itu terjadi secara beruntut

Naum,Selama setengah tahun ini tidak ada pergerakan dari Ratu Devil lagi bahkan jejak mereka tidak tercium sama sekali, ini sedikit menenangkan namun juga membuat mereka menerka-nerka rencana licik sang Ratu Devil itu.

... an eye symbol ...

Desember si Winter

Bulan Desember merupakan bulan yang paling di hindari Sehun, kenapa? Yups, Sehun itu paling tidak tahan dengan suhu yang dingin dan bulan desember identik dengan salju. Lihatlah kini Sehun tengah berbalut mantol tebal abu-abu, beserta syal dan kupluk rajut berwarna putih. Rambut ombre greynya dibiarkan tergerai. Wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dan ada rona merah di pipi dan hidung yeoja itu.

"ugh jika saja hari ini bukan quiz dari Prof menyebalkan itu maka aku memilih bergelung dikamar sembari menunggu Kris, Luhan atau Kai pulang" gerutu Sehun sambil menuruni tangga.

"bibi, paman Kang dimana? Aku ingin meminta paman Kang mengantar dan menunggu dikampus bi" ucap Sehun sembari meminum habis susu coklat hangat kesukaannya

"non Sehun sedang tidak enak badan ya? Apa tidak sebaiknya istirahat saja non , biar nanti bibi telepon tuan Kris atau nona Luhan" ucap bibi Kang, pelayan yang diperkerjakan oleh Kris setahun belakangan ini

"hari ini aku ada tes bi, dan mungkin hanya satu sampai dua jam saja bi di kampus. Jadi dimana paman Kang?" tanya Sehun

"akan bibi panggilkan non. Non Sehun langsung ke depan saja" ucap bibi Kang yang diangguki Sehun.

SKIP

Sesampainya di Universitas Seoul.

Aah sebelumnya akan saya jelaskan lagi bahwa Baekhyun mengambil Jurusan kedokteran untuk spesialis kandungan, sedang Chanyeol masuk ke arsitek, Sehun dan Kai masuk ke jurusan bisnis, Park Corp milik Chanyeol telah menjadi satu dengan Kim dan Wu Corp mereka menggabungkan jadi satu menjadi C-Key (sekai) Corp dibawah pimpinan Suho dan Kris.

Kembali ke Sehun yang tengah berusaha berjalan menuju kelasnya bersama dengan Paman Kang yang merupakan supir pribadinya, suami dari bibi Kang.

"paman tunggu disini ne, Sehun usahain agar Sehun cepat keluar" ucap Sehun yang membuat paman Kang tersenyum

"non Sehun jangan terburu-buru, saya akan mencarikan minuman hangat untuk non Sehun sembari menunggu" ucap paman Kang

"aah iya paman, tolong jangan katakan apapun pada Kris, Luhan, dan terutama Kai ne, jebal" rengak Sehun yang diangguki paman Kang dengan senyum geli melihat tingkah Sehun.

Paman dan bibi Kang merupakan seorang pemilik panti asuhan didaerah pinggiran Busan yang tergusur oleh proyek pemerintah, mereka kebetulan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang tengah melakukan perjalanan. Dengan baik hatinya mereka menawarkan pekerjaan dengan fasitilas sebuah paviliun sebagai rumah mereka dan jangan lupakan gaji fantastis untuk mereka.

Satu setengah jam kemudian

"non, non Sehun baik-baik saja? Wajah non pucat sekali" ucap paman Kang khawatir

"paman, Sehun ingin pulang" ucap Sehun dengan nada lemah

"non mau paman gendong?" tawar paman Kang yang berjongkok didepan Sehun

"tidak perlu paman, disini ada mata-mata si overprotective jadi pasti aku ketahuan" ucap Sehun mengarah pada Kris dan Kai yang menyewa beberapa orang untuk menjaga Sehun dari jauh

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil dan dengan cekatan paman Kang membukakan pintu belakang, sedang Sehun langsung masuk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat berat dan lemas. Paman Kang dengan segera menuju ke apotek terdekat ketika Sehun nampak tengah tertidur, menempelkan fever plester sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah sudah terparkir manis mobil kesayangan Kai, Lycan Hypersort. Hal ini membuat paman Kang berdebar karena sesuai pesan nona mereka bahwa Kai dan Kris tidak boleh ada yang tahu keadaan nona, sedang Kai dan Kris juga berpesan kepada untuk mengabari jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Huffph semua serba salah.

Kai berjalan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan seketika terkejut melihat kondisi Sehun yang tetidur dengan plester di dahinya.

"paman apa Sehun sakit? Kenapa paman dan bibi tidak memberitahu ku?" tanya Kai yang hampir saja emosi namun diredam karena Kai tahu itu pasti rengekan Sehun pada pelayan dan sopir mereka.

"maafkan saya tuan Kai, nona Sehun meminta kami untuk tidak menghubungi anda ataupun Tuan Kris dan nona Luhan" ucap Paman Kang

"ya sudah paman, minta tolong sampaikan pada bibi Kang untuk membawakan kain dan baskom air hangat, juga buatkan bubur untuk Sehun dan antar ke kamar" ucap Kai

"tuan Kai, ini obat yang tadi saya beli diperjalanan" ucap paman Kang sebelum undur diri

"terima kasih paman. Aku senang paman dan bibi disini" ucap Kai tulus

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"eungh..." Sehun melenguh dalam tidurnya dan merasakan semua dunianya berputar membuatnya memejam matanya erat dan menggenggam tangan yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Sehunnie" panggil Kai yang tampak cemas melihat Sehun yang berkeringat dan suhu badannya yang naik

"eugh..." Sehun nampak berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang ada di perutnya karena kepalanya terasa berputar, "hoek... hoek.." Sehun mengeluarkan isi perutnya begitu saja dan tentu saja mengotori pakaian Kai yang berada disampingnya, tanpa merasa jijik Kai memijat tengkuk agar semua yang mengganjal diperut dan tenggerokan hilang. Setelahnya Sehun nampak kembali tertidur dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

Kai dengan telaten membersihkan bekas muntahan Sehun yang ternyata mengenaih selimut dan seprei Sehun, dengan toples dan mengenakan boser Kai membawa Sehun ke kamarnya yang terletak disamping kamar Sehun, sebelum meminta bibi Kang mengganti pakaian Sehun sedang Kai membersihkan kamar Sehun.

"Lay bisakah kau kerumah sekarang? Sehun sedang sakit" ucap Kai ketika menghubungi Lay

"..."

"arraseo aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun"

Klik

Dengan segera Kai menghubungi Baekhyun dan untung saja ponsel Baekhyun tidak dalam mode silent seperti biasa dan kelasnya pun tidak padat jadi dalam beberapa puluh menit Baekhyun akan tiba di mansion ini.

"jadi apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Apa sakitnya parah?" tanya Kai setelah Baekhyun memeriksa Sehun

"seperti kebiasaannya ketika kecil, Sehun tidak tahan dengan musim dingin. Paman Kang sudah membelikan obat yang biasa Sehun minum jadi Kai, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang keadaan Sehun. Apa Sehun tadi muntah?" tanya Baekhyun yang diangguki Kai, "berikan Sehun air putih hangat atau teh hangat dan isi perutnya dengan bubur dan makanan berserat sedikit demi sedikit" jelas Baekhyun yang lalu melihat jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, "aku akan kembali lagi malam nanti karena hari ini ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Ingat pesan ku tadi ne dan lebih baik hubungi Kris oppa dan Luhan eonni jadi ketika genting kau tidak sendiri" ucap Baekhyun

"aku sudah menghubungi mereka termasuk Suho, hanya saja aku tidak tahu mereka akan sampai kapan karena mereka berada di luar negeri, sedang Luhan eonni mungkin akan sampai malam nanti" jelas Kai

"Aah ya sudah akan ku minta Chanyeol kemari sepertinya hari ini dia libur" ucap Baekhyun sebelum memasuki mobil.

SKIP

Sinar matahari memasuki kamar Kai dari tirai yang dibuka oleh Luhan, membuat Kai, Kris, dan Lay mengerjapkan matanya. Mereka memutuskan tidur dikamar Kai karena semalam Sehun demam tinggi dan muntah.

"bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" tanya Luhan ketika Lay yang terbangun beberapa menit lalu langsung memeriksa keadaan Sehun

"sudah lebih mending walau masih demam, aku sudah menyalurkan kekuatan ku agar Sehun tidak muntah lagi walau pasti masih ada sisa mualnya" jelas Lay

"sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri, aku akan menjaga Sehun. Terima kasih Lau kau sudah membantu kami" ucap Luhan kepada Kai, Kris, dan Lay

"CUP" Kai mengecupkening Sehun, "cepatlah sembuh princess" bisik Kai ditelinga Sehun sebelum dengan cueknya masuk ke kamar mandi dikamarnya

"dia hanya berubah menjadi hangat jika bersama dengan Sehun saja" gerutu Kris

"sudahlah Kris lebih baik kau mandi dan pergilah bekerja" omel Luhan

"kau juga harus bekerja Lu" ucap Kris

"ani aku sudah ijin dan akan menemani Sehun" ucap Luhan santai lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun

"dasar rusa jejadian" gerutu Kris yang hanya mendapat gelengan dari Lay

"K-Kai.. eugh... Kai..." lirih Sehun yang berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya

Ceklek

"eungh... Kai...Kai..."

"Sehunnie... kau mendengar ku?" tanya Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengar igauan Sehun. Genggangman tangan Sehun yang digenggamkan mengerat menandakan respon dari yeoja yang sejak kemarin belum sadar itu

"semua berputar Kai" ucap Sehun lemah

"sshh tenanglah disini ada aku" jawab Kai sembari mengelus rambut Sehun.

Sehun terpejam menikmati sentuhan Kai pada pucuk kepala, namun mual lagi-lagi menyerang. Untung Kai sudah sigap sesuai apa yang diajarkan Baekhyun dan melihat apa yang dipraktekkan Luhan dan Lay semalam jadi Kai bisa mengatasi mual Sehun.

"apa masih pusing?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya

"huum" jawab Sehun pelan

"pejamkan mata mu dulu ne, aku akan mengambilkan sarapan dan memanggil Lay" ucap Sehun yang hanya dijawab anggukan pelan

... an Eye Symbol...

Unkown Place

"jadi dia sudah bangkit dengan mengalahkan Luna? Sepertinya kita harus memikirkan rencana lain Ratu" ucap sosok lain kepada sosok berjubah.

"yang mulia Ratu saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu" ucap sosok namja dengan pakaian Khas pengawal

"apa yang ingin kau laporkan?" tanya sang Ratu

"saya menemukan cara untuk memisahkan Kai dan Sehun tanpa harus kita ikut bercampur tangan. Kita bisa memanfaatkan manusia untuk mengecoh mereka dan sebaiknya kita fokus pada pencarian perpustakaan legendaris itu" ucap sosok tadi

"lalu siapa manusia yang ingin kau manfaatkan?" tanya Sang Ratu

"Choi Minho, Lee Donghae, Im Yoona, Tiffany Hwang" jawab sang pengawal

"lalu apa rencana mu?"

... TBC ...

Huuf... maafkan Wuwu ne lama updatenya dan gak memuaskan..  
ini karena leppy kesayangan Wuwu bolak balik masuk RS dan Wuwu lupa naruh draft ini dimana huuuhuuuu

Feel buat nulis ini sebenarnya ilang sih gegara kangen sama suami botak Wuwu yang di China sedang mencari kitab suci. Makanya jadinya kek gini huuuhuuu

Makasih yang udah voment dan


End file.
